When the gods were your age
by IIKaleidoscope EyesII
Summary: This is the story of when the gods were teens just like Percy and his gang. This story revolves around Athena, when she was a teen. She meets a strange boy that she has mixed feelings about. What will happen when the school's jerk comes after Athena and the Bitchy 'popular' girl goes for the mystery boy? What will happen when Aphrodite uses her Love magic? RATED T for swearing.


**Aye! Wassup reader! So this is a NEW story I'm doing and hopefully can update on along with 'Loving You' I thought about this. Usually it's Zeus saying he's done with the arguing and turns them into teens BUT! In this story the gods are actually teens. I describe how it was when the gods were the demigods' age. I don't know if someone already did this idea, but I thought about it while reading fanfics of the gods.**

**WARNING: POTHENA INCLUDED...i learned to ship them :P**

**Some OC...i need some characters :3**

**I hope you enjoy! Review please! DISCLAIMER: i don't own PJO. uncle Rick does :3 I won't say this again .. it takes up precious space**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Athena's POV**_

I woke up to the sound of Aphrodite's squeal. I ran out my room, thinking she was in danger. I found her in the bathroom with a horrified expression on.

"Aphrodite?! What happened?!"

"I..I..I ran out of MIDNIGHT ROMANCE!"

"..What?"

"My favorite perfume. DUH!"**(idk if that's real or not)**

"...I'm gonna go get ready for school…"

"Athy! Wait! What perfume will I wear?!"

"Wear one of your other perfumes...you have 5,000 more"

After I said that I returned to my room. First day of Junior year, huh? Well this is going to be interesting. The teachers are probably gonna make us play name games...I'm pretty sure most of the students won't even bother remember each other's names so no point in point in playing.

I rummaged through my large closet and picked out an outfit. I chose a grey sweater with the word 'Greek' in white letters on the front. I slipped on a pair of light blue ripped skinny jeans and black combat boots and a black beanie. I wore as little make up as I possibly could, meaning mascara, eyeliner, and a layer of lip gloss. By the time I finished Aphrodite came out of the bathroom. Dang the girl takes way too long. I made my way downstairs, towards the kitchen. I cracked some eggs and made an omelet. Halfway through my breakfast Aphrodite came down the stairs in all her fashionable glory. She was wearing a white lace tank top with a light pink sweater and faded blue jean shorts. A light orange scarf hung around her neck and tan ankle length boots. Her faced was painted with make up. Not too much but not too little either.

"What took you so long? Were you taking a dump?"

"No! Beauty like this" She pointed to herself,"takes time!"

I rolled my eyes at my sister. How are we related? I have no clue. Aph decided to skip breakfast. Apparently she's dieting. Shes perfectly fit! But nooo, she said she gained a half a pound.

I finished my breakfast and grabbed my black north face bag as Aphy grabbed her pink custom bag that costs Kronos knows how much. We went outside and I locked the door. We made our way to school which took about ten minutes.

While we were walking, Aphrodite kept squealing about our soon-to-be 'funkalicious' high school lives.

"OMG Athy! Think about the guys that will be there!"

"Aph, you know I don't like guys the way you do" **(In this story Athena is not a maiden goddess. I repeat, NOT a maiden goddess)**

"But Athyyyy!"

"I said no Aph"

She huffed,"Fine! Don't come crying to me if you end up as a crazy old cat lady!"

I simply rolled my eyes at her. We noticed we were standing in front of the school gate. Aphrodite and I walked towards the school door. We earned some stares and wolf whistles from guys and jealous looks from girls. Aphrodite smiled flirtatiously at the guys while I glared at them. Little scumbags.

We entered the school and went to the office to get our schedules.

"Thank you" I told the secretary.

"You're welcome dear"

We walked out the office but the I bumped into someone. I was about to hit the floor until I felt someone's arm around my waist. I slowly opened my eyes to meet another pair of eyes. His eye's were a bright sea green. Yes, I said HIS. Our faces were really close. I was slightly blushing while he was blushing madly. And Aphrodite? She, of course, was squealing her head off and fangirling. We stayed in that position for a few moments until I realized what we were doing. I cleared my throat and he quickly let go.

"Um..Thanks…"

"No probs…" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"So uh...see you around"

"Ok. Bye"

I quickly walked around him as Aphrodite skipped happily behind me. Who was that kid? He looks….familiar. I kept racking my brain for any memories about him. A few minutes later, I had my aha! moment. He was my childhood friend! What was his name again…? Oh yeah! His name was-

"Poseidon!"

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter :P I'm going to need a bitchy girl antagonist and a bastard of a boy antagonist. Fill out this form please. CREDIT WILL BE GIVEN OF COURSE!**

**FULL name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Eye color(s):**

**Hair:**

**Personality:**

**God or Goddess of:**

**Any extra info(optional):**

**Please review! Thanks!**

**-Tina**


End file.
